JILEY
by Wills Lover
Summary: A jiley story. Jake and Miley been married for 9 months and MIley says she's pregnant. Mileys mom is still alive.......... Just read and enjoy


Mileys Prov:

Jake came over to me and said "Miley?" I spun around and said "baby.. don't do that again." Jake sighed and sang

Little girl  
kisses her mom  
Tells her I love you  
Holds on to her hand

Little girl doesn't have much  
She walks with a smile  
she's so full of laughing

But she cries in the night  
Just tryin' to hold on  
No one can hear  
She's all alone  
This little girl closes her eyes  
all that she wants  
is someone to love  
Someone to love

Little girl  
She's all grown up  
Oh she's getting famous  
she's a big star

Little girl  
Fights with her mom  
Can't believe money  
Changed who she loved

And she cries in the night  
Just tryin' to hold on  
But no one can hear  
She's all alone

This little girl closes her eyes  
all that she wants  
is someone to love oh yeah  
Someone to love oh yeah

She cries in the night  
Just tryin' to hold on  
No one can hear  
She's all alone  
This little girl closes her eyes  
all that she wants  
is someone to love (someone)  
Someone to love (someone)  
To love (someone)  
To love (someone)  
Someone (fade out)

[little girl

I got tears in my eyes and put my face in the pillow as I lied on the couch. Jake came over and said "Miley? are you OK?" I looked up at my husband who had concern in his

eye's. I said "Jake. That song is makeing me think of my mom. I miss her. I know we've been married 9 months but Jake I miss her some much." Jake knelt next to the couch

and said "Ssh baby." I looked up and sighed. he said "aren't we going to go over there tonight?" Miley said "Yeah so?" He said "Miley she lives with your dad if we go over

you will be able to see her." I squeeled and said "Let's get ready" Jake and I rushed to our room and got changed and then went to my car and we got in.

Jake's Prov:

Miley and I got to her dad's and when we knocked on the door She gently kissed my cheeck. Her mom, Karen, came and opened the door and said "Miley Jake do come in."

Miley and I walked in and smiled. Robbie and Karen said "Sit Sit. everyone else should be here shortly" I felt Miley squeeze my hand. I said "OK." MIley smiled and said

"Mom can I talk to you privitly?" I looked at her as her mom nodded and she went to the other room.

Miley's Prov:

My mom and I were away from the men and I shut the door behind us. Karen said "Now whats the matter??" I said "Mom I think I might be pregnant. what do I do?" I started

to cry. My mom put her arms around me and said "ssh. Miley. I think you should Jake first of all." I sighed and said "Ok Your right can you send him in I want to tell him

privitly." My mom nodded and went out. Jake came in 3 secounds later. he shut the door and said "Whats up Baby?" I said "Jake I think I might be..." Jake said "Pregnant?"

I said "How did you know?" Jake said "I overheard." I said "you were listning?" I dropped to my knees and cried again. Jake knelt next to me and wrapped his arms around me

and said "Yeah I was worried." I cried harder. Jake said "ssh baby." My dad and mom came in and said "Miley are you OK?" Jake said "She's just a little upset." I dried my

tears and said "Yeah I'm fine." Jake said "what do we do now?" He helped me to my feet and my mom said "Well get a pregnancy test." I said "NO!" Jake said "Miles..." I said

"Jake." My mom said "MILEY RAE STEWERT RYAN.!" I winced and said "MOM!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran out to the car and cried. Jake came after me and said "SSH baby." I

sighed and said "Jake take me home." Jake drove me back home and I said "Thanks baby." I got out and ran inside. Jake followed me and he grabbed my hand. I turned to him

and said "What?" He sighed and said "Sweetie what's wrong?" I said "Jake We are 19 and 20 and we are pregnant! TEENAGE PREGNANCY JAKE!!!!!! I HATE IT." I ran

to our bedroom and shutthe door and bawled into the pillow.

Jake's Prov:

I went into the room and said "Miles tell me what else is bothering you." I sighed and said "I... The kids from school work at the doctor's office Sweetie I can't do it. At

school they NEVER passed up the Chance to call the worst names like Slut and whore." Jake said "They said that to you?" I

screamed "YES!" Lily called me and said that she'd come over soon. I said "MIley ssh baby ssh baby" she calmed down and we

went out to the living room. Lily came over

Miley and I lived happily ever after

1010100011111111111111111120000000215856187/8500047000.0/.00.010003107

wat do u think:?\

Elizabeth


End file.
